David the Screamo creates the Multiverse Screen Board
David the Screamo creates the Multiverse Screen Board is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 20th 2018 Cast David the Screamo-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Kosta's Dad-Simon Announcer-Allison Elephant012-Paul Transcript David the Screamo: We are going to design and build the Multiverse Screen board, so they will increased security for the multiverse and the video pages. Kosta's Dad: Yes, we are doing it just because of Luna vandalism fears. So let's build it. Text: 2 hours later after it was development. David the Screamo: They, the Multiverse Screen board is now complete. Now let's test the information. (David turns on the power) Announcer: Welcome to the Multiverse Screen board. David the Screamo: Now, to choose one. (David press the arrow keys down and up to check every GoAnimate multiverse had) Kosta's Dad: Look David, there's heeps of lists is happening. There was the Azuraverse, Kristinverse, Mickeyverse, Westverse, Kimbleverse, MumaXverse and many more. David the Screamo: I might going to choose the Azuraverse first for further updates on The Save-Ums. Kosta's Dad: Alright, if you exist. Announcer: You have press, Azuraverse. Please stand by. (Static occured) Elephant012: What the hell. David the Screamo: Hi Elephant012, it's me David the Screamo, and we need to talk. Elephant012: David the Screamo, how did you find me and Kosta's father in the Azuraverse. Are you in from the another dimension of something? Kosta's Dad: Close, we just finished the Multiverse security board while in development to see anything goes by. Elephant012: Oh, I see why, your David the Screamo, the surviving member of The Metal Punks team. And your the one who texted me about Luna Minami was a UTTP member when I was just finished lunch. Kosta's Dad: Yes he is, but my son and his friends have been killed by Luna Minami just a month ago. So she is going to pay the ultimate price. Elephant012: Wait a minute, I've thought Azura has killed The Metal Punks last March for bringing back the Ivy Smith grounded series and the rest of his shows that he owns and now she never realize saw it coming, despite of the merger. David the Screamo: Yeah but it was a mistaking identities. Elephant012: What about it? David the Screamo: Azura ask me that she killed the evil versions by mistake in the real Metal Punks. Elephant012: I know, everything just happen we had major pushes. But we where wrong, I've thought your dead instead. David the Screamo: I'm alive still, but I wanna ask Azura to talk about any updates on the Save-Ums going bad? Elephant012: Sorry, she is busy right now, but she asking the good users in her own reaction about Luna Minami joining the UTTP. And yes, I'll ask, The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs are now got kicked out of Azura's Castle. David the Screamo: Oh my god, how did this happen. Elephant012: Because Azura and the Monster children just received phone calls from Principal Eric, Mrs. Susan, Anderson Host, Mr. Dike, Mrs. Shaw, Vice Principal Steven, Mr. Dallas and his sister Ms. Dallas! Kosta's Dad: Why did they say? Elephant012: I need a sheet says, those 10 retards did lots and lots of very horrible and disgraceful things you 10 did like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, broke someone's foot, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, skipping school to go street racing, stealing Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos, Weatherstar4000video's videos and Igor the Mii's videos, spreading lies on the internet, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, stealing Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, throwing paper balls at Marcel Rabbit while he was teaching during Science class, skipping school to steal Rachel Rabbit's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, hanging out with Violy and her friends, starting food fights in the cafeteria, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, betraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, family and classmates and treating them like garbage, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during Japanese class, spraying Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama with crybaby gas, ranting on Sylvanian Families, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, playing your theme song on the top volume at full blast, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, drawing and showing pornographic pictures at school, showing guns, knives, machetes, axes and explosives at school, spraying Fanny Fox with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, using racial slurs and profanity, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, spraying Roxie Raccoon with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, smuggling drugs, guns, explosives, North Korean, Iranian and Russian propaganda and alcoholic drinks into school, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, ranting on Adventures of the Little Koala, bullying Roobear Koala and his friends and sister, spraying Suzie Squirrel with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, dancing to Justin Bieber, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching inappropriate videos, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, Burger King, Dairy Queen and White Castle, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, tickling Yumi Konishi's feet while she was teaching during Science class, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads with your chainsaws, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, throwing garden soil at people, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Keiko Koizumi's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with chainsaws, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, giving people Barney errors, tickling Suzie Squirrel's feet during World History class, bringing M rated video games and AO rated video games to school, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bringing R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies to school, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, watching R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies, helping Dimitri Rascalov, Kenny Lee and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, throwing paper planes at Retsuko while she was teaching during U.S. History class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins and friends, subscribing to and joining Tobias James and many UTTP members, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy, summoning the Great Mighty Poo to throw poop on people, pouring garden soil onto people and all other bad things you 10 did! That's means The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs have now strongly and severely permanently expelled, forbidden and banned from school forever permanently! Kosta's dad: Oh my god. David the Screamo: So you telling us the truth now. Elephant012: Yes, (Script incomplete) Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Incomplete pages